


Mine

by AgentOfShip



Series: Libby and Sabrina Do Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Branding, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Magic, Pregnancy, Smut, kink bingo, witch jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Fitz meets Jemma's friends and they end up liking him a little too much for Jemma's taste. She needs to make a point.Written for the kink bingo square "branding".
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Libby and Sabrina Do Kink Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889377
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to @LibbyWeasley for making my words better :)

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come?" Fitz asked as they drove up the alley leading to the impressive gothic mansion. Jemma rolled her eyes.

"No, you're right, you probably shouldn't be there. We'll drive all three hours back home so that I can come back alone."

"Jemma!"

"No really, I didn't see it the first five hundred times you asked but now I do, I--"

Fitz cut her off with a finger on her lips and Jemma grinned.

"It's just...it's a little intimidating. And I mean look at this place, you didn't tell me it was a castle!"

Jemma had to admit it had taken her a while to get used to her friend Bobbi's property, which was admittedly more of a small castle than a mansion despite what she said, in the purest neo-gothic style with a large wooden door and small towers in the corners. She had inherited it from her grandmother ten years ago and, given the size of it, it had become the obvious meeting place for their coven. But she also knew that it wasn't what Fitz was really worried about. It was the first time he was meeting another witch and given that most of his prior knowledge about witches and witchcraft came from Harry Potter, she supposed he still half expected to be called a filthy muggle and sent away.

Jemma waited for Fitz to park next to the other cars before taking his hand and making him turn to her.

"Fitz, I know coven can be quite a scary word when you're not from this world but really, they're my friends before anything else and they're just excited to meet my fiancé and the father of my baby."

"Yeah?" Fitz asked, biting his lip adorably.

"Yes," Jemma nodded. "And really, once the ceremony is over, we'll just get to spend the weekend in a very fancy room with a huge bed, in a castle, with gorgeous nature around and plenty of delicious food to eat."

"That does sound nice."

Fitz's eyes sparkled but she wasn't sure if it was about the bed or the food. Probably both.

"Come on, looks like we're the last ones," she said, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before turning around to step out of the car. The wind made her hair fly before her face and dark clouds were gathering on the horizon, carrying rain with them. She took a deep breath and let out a contented sigh. A perfect day to get in touch with her own magic and realign it with her changing body.

She didn't even bother grabbing her travel bag from the boot. Ever since they'd learned she was pregnant, Fitz had been even more caring than he usually was, acting like she was suddenly made of glass. Sometimes, it was a little annoying but she couldn't deny that she loved how he was always willing to give her back and feet massages. And he was rather good at anticipating and satisfying her strange cravings. Plus, she had a little something in that bag she planned on using to show him she was definitely not made of glass.

She smiled to herself before reaching for Fitz's hand and pulling him towards the castle's entrance. The door opened just as they were reaching the top of the small flight of stairs. Fitz's hand flinched slightly but he didn't show any sign of surprise other than that. He was finally getting used to these kinds of things. 

"Jemma!" Bobbi exclaimed as she stepped out to pull Jemma into a tight hug, lingering a moment longer than the usual hug before pulling back and giving her a soft smile. "You're radiant." 

From anyone else, Jemma might have dismissed it as that thing everyone said to pregnant women because it was rude to tell people they looked tired. But Bobbi hadn't said she looked radiant but that she _was_ radiant. Whatever that really meant, Bobbi meant it and could probably _feel_ something. Which made Jemma feel even more stupid for taking so long to realize she was pregnant. But in her defense, Bobbi had been practicing magic for longer than she did and had two lovely children. She must know what to look for. 

"Well, I'm not sure that's how I feel but… thank you."

Bobbi laughed as she shook her head. "You'll feel better soon." Then she turned towards Fitz, tilting her head to the side, studying him for a second before giving him a warm smile. "And you must be Fitz?" 

"Ah yes, I am," Fitz said, extending his hand towards the tall blonde. "Nice to meet you Bobbi, I've heard a lot about—"

Fitz was cut off as Bobbi wrapped him in a hug instead, making Jemma laugh as he let out a surprised squeak. Bobbi had a strong embrace and Fitz could be quite awkward with physical contact when he didn't know people well. Once he did though, he was the sweetest, cuddliest teddy bear and Jemma loved that about him.

"None of that between us, we're family now!" Bobbi said as she pulled back, grinning fondly as she noticed his flushed cheeks. Fitz had that effect on people.

"Alright then," Fitz said, looking towards Jemma who gave him a reassuring smile. 

"Well come on in you two, the girls are eager to meet you, Fitz!" Bobbi said with a wink before turning around and leading them inside. 

Somehow Fitz looked equal parts flattered and terrified. She couldn't blame him really. Her friends were wonderful and completely harmless but meeting his fiancé's friend for the first time was bound to be a little intimidating but it was even more so when these women were all witches. In retrospect, maybe she should have waited until after he'd met them to tell him they were some of the most powerful witches she knew. 

Bobbi led them through the corridor leading to the large living room where all the women usually reunited. Jemma couldn't help smiling when she saw how Fitz kept turning around, looking in every direction as he took in all the details of the walls, the moulding on the high ceilings and even the gorgeous black and white tiled floor. She had done that as well the first time she'd stepped into the mansion and Fitz loved architecture a lot more than she did. He loved knowing how things worked and how they were built. Once he felt more at ease among her friends, she knew he was going to ask a million questions about the place and ask for a full tour. Bobbi had made a few changes when she'd inherited the mansion but it was still quite impressive and kept its aura of mystery and history. She had gotten rid of some of the most disturbing tapestries, which Jemma was grateful for at the moment —Fitz didn't need more reasons to be intimidated— and had brought in some slightly more modern furniture with lighter colors to make the place a little more cosy and less like you would expect to stumble upon a ghost at every turn. 

Just as they were stepping into the living room, Jemma gave Fitz one last hand squeeze and he gave her a soft smile as he took a deep breath. 

"Oh good, the human sacrifice is here, we can finally start the ceremony."

Fitz's eyes grew wide and he froze on the spot for a moment until he turned to her and saw the smile at the corner of her lips as she shook her head. He turned towards the group of women gathered on the couch and many armchairs and Daisy, the one who'd just talked burst out laughing, soon followed by the other women. 

"Daisy!" Bobbi chided her. "Don't scare my guests like that, you evil witch!" 

Daisy's laughter redoubled, which got Elena, Melinda and the other girls to laugh some more as well. Beside her, Fitz's face went from frightened to irritated and Jemma gave him a sheepish smile. Her friends were truly lovely and harmless but they sometimes had a slightly mean sense of humor. 

"Sorry, sorry…" Daisy let out breathlessly between two peals of laughter. "I'm sorry, really, couldn't resist it." Then she met Bobbi's glaring look and her laughter finally died down. 

"I'm sorry," she said once more as she stood up. "Jemma, please introduce us to your fiancé. It's time we meet him after everything we've heard about him." Jemma rolled her eyes, hoping Fitz didn't notice the too knowing smile Daisy gave her. 

"Fitz, the mean one is Daisy and on the left are Elena, Melinda and Selena and over there on the armchairs are Hilda and Zelda." They all gave him a coordinated "hi" and a hand wave. "Everyone, this is Leo Fitz, but please don't ever call him Leo." 

Fitz just put their bags on the floor and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at her friends for a second. Hopefully, he wasn't considering running back to the car and escaping already. 

"So," he said with a tiny smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "This is where the Slytherin common room is!"

They all burst out laughing again and Fitz gave Jemma a proud smile. 

"I like him," Daisy whispered in Jemma's ear when she finally came to wrap her in a hug. 

"Me too," Bobbi mouthed when Jemma caught her gaze as Fitz took a careful step into the room and the other women greeted him. The weekend was off to a nice start it seemed.

* * *

Turned out liking Fitz was a rather popular sentiment at the moment. 

After an hour getting to know each other —or really asking Fitz hundreds of questions— they had proceeded with the ceremony. Jemma had known what to expect, having read about it a lot and talked about it on the phone with Bobbi but it was still rather overwhelming. Fitz had remained seated on the steps leading to the gardens, watching with a mix of intimidated respect and confusion —as from an exterior point of view not much seemed to happen at first. The other women had gathered in a circle around Jemma as she laid on the grass and for a few minutes, nothing much had happened as Jemma took in all the elements around her, the wind, the earth under her, the water in the air and the grass and the fire from the candles. Then as all the coven's energies converged, they'd created a shield around Jemma to help her focus on her body only. It had been wonderful and intense and she had actually felt every nerve and bone and blood cell in her body, helping her brain realign itself with the new chemistry inside her. She didn't connect to the baby as she had to explain Fitz —it was not much bigger than a lime at the moment after all— but to the changing cells inside her body. And then, the coven had slowly lowered the shield, allowing every element to come in contact with Jemma one at a time to give her powers the time to re-adapt to it slowly. 

After more than an hour, Jemma felt wonderful and more powerful and in sync with her body that she had in three months but it had also left her exhausted and she'd had to go up to their room for a long nap. Fitz had offered to join her but for once, she had felt like she needed to be alone with herself after such an experience. Fitz had pouted and she'd almost felt guilty about it until Bobbi had brought afternoon tea and offered to give him a tour and he suddenly wasn't so sad anymore. 

It was almost dark outside when she'd woken up. She was still a little tired but she was famished and the loud laughter coming from down the hall had piqued her curiosity. Hopefully, her friends weren't torturing poor Fitz again. She stretched her back and limbs and got out of bed. She quickly refreshed her hair and smoothed down her wrinkled clothes, grinning as her powers flowed easily through the velvet of her skirt and her hair, then opened the door to rejoin everyone downstairs. 

She didn't quite know what she'd been expecting but it was certainly not _that_. Fitz was seated in the middle of the couch, telling a story that seemed to involve Kira, his accent extra thick and using his hands a lot. All the other women were gathered around him. Very close to him and bursting out laughing every five seconds. Something flared out in her belly.

She too found Fitz very interesting and funny and charming, so she couldn't really blame them, but her first thought was still to think that, maybe, she shouldn't have left him alone. Her second thought was that maybe she should have left that mark on him that meant the universe had them linked forever and no amount of flirting and laughing at his joke could make him forget that. Which made her shake her head at herself. She would never wish for Fitz to be in permanent danger and he showed her every day how much he loved and adored her. He had her absolute trust. 

And yet… despite her brain knowing this, her heart —or most likely her hormones— just wanted to walk in there and wrap herself around him to show everyone he was hers. 

"There's something weirdly hypnotic about his hands, right?" 

Jemma startled as Bobbi appeared behind her. She hadn't even noticed she wasn't in the room with everyone else. 

"I bet he knows how to use them too?" she added with a smile in her voice when she came to stand next to Jemma in the doorway. She chuckled at the look on Jemma's face, which probably conveyed the irrational bout of jealousy and possessiveness she was feeling at the moment. 

She lifted up her hands in a calming gesture. "Hey don't bite me, I'm happily married remember? I'm just stating the obvious here."

Jemma sighed as she relaxed a little bit. "I know… I'm just— I'm glad they all like him and he feels comfortable around my friends but I-"

"You kind of want to rip their throat out for sitting so close to him?" 

"Bobbi!" Jemma exclaimed, making the tall woman laugh before looking at her feet sheepishly. "I wouldn't go _that_ far." 

Bobbi shook her head fondly and wrapped her arm around Jemma's shoulder, letting her friend rest on her head on her shoulder. 

"We really do like him, you know. He's sweet, funny, so very smart and dreadfully cute —remember, happily married woman talking. But most importantly, he adores you!" 

"I know," Jemma said with a happy sigh. "So why do I feel like this? Is it the ceremony messing my brain? I thought it would make things clearer." 

Bobbi laughed as she gently rubbed her shoulder.

"The ceremony helped you get back in touch with your body and those feelings definitely come from your body —more precisely those pesky pregnancy hormones— so yeah, in a way it has to do with the ceremony." 

"Oh," Jemma said, feeling her cheeks heat up a bit. Certain specific hormones had certainly made themselves known around Fitz since she'd gotten pregnant but never quite so intensely. "Well, I guess it'll pass." 

"It will eventually, although…" Bobbi said with mirth in her voice and Jemma looked up at her. "I know of a very effective and quicker way to deal with those hormones…"

"What do you- Ah no, I can't…it's not…" Jemma trailed off, feeling the heat of possessiveness and jealousy turn to something else entirely. 

"Don't tell me you're too shy to go get your man right now and remind him —and everyone else— he's yours? Not after everything you told us about you two." Bobbi chuckled. "In retrospect, maybe you shouldn't have told Daisy and Hilda over there how good he was with his—"

"Shush!" Jemma whispered as she pulled Bobbi to the side. "I'm not but Fitz is. He would die of embarrassment if he knew everything I told you!"

"But if you're to be believed, he's got nothing to be embarrassed about, I mean—"

"You know what I mean!" 

Bobbi smiled. "Yeah, I know. I noticed how easily he blushes. It's sweet." 

"Yeah…" Jemma let out with a dreamy sigh. Between Kira, Anis and herself, Fitz had a lot to blush about but she liked it the most when it was just the two of them and she could see more than his cheeks turn pink. The heat that had started in her belly flared out at the thoughts and images that went through her brain and she bit her lip. 

Bobbi chuckled as she gave her a soft shoulder bump, her smile very knowing. Fitz might be right that she was quite transparent when she thought about sex. 

"Guys, I can't decide on which frosting to put on the cake, can you help with that?" 

All heads turned towards Bobbi, including Fitz, and the next second they were all standing up and walking towards their friend. Bobbi's baking was absolutely divine and Jemma didn't doubt that she knew exactly which frosting was right for her cake but she knew her friends wouldn't resist the temptation of getting a preview. 

Bobbi gave Jemma a discreet wink before leading the ladies towards the kitchen. Fitz was about to follow when Jemma grabbed his arm and pulled him to her before wrapping her arms around his waist. 

"Oh Jemma, I didn't know you were awake, is everything al—"

He was cut off by her lips on his but it was Jemma who moaned when they made contact. Obviously, they'd already tasted Bobbi's hazelnut biscuits while she was sleeping and the taste of it on his lips on top of his own delicious and unique taste made Jemma shiver with desire. 

"You'll taste the frosting later," she whispered against his skin between two kisses. "I need you in our room now."

"What-why do you— ow!" Jemma bit the skin of his neck once more and he groaned as he pulled her closer, tilting his head to the side to give her more room. 

She smiled and nibbled on his skin a moment longer before pulling back and taking his hand. His eyes were dark and wide and a red mark was already forming on his neck where she'd bitten him. He was all hers and she wanted him entirely.

"Come on before they come looking for us."

His cheeks blushed as a small grin pulled at his lips and he let her lead him up the large wooden staircase. Facing them was the impressive portrait of Bobbi's grandmother, the one who had left her this house. Despite having been made in the sixties, the portrait retained all the gravity and color palette of her ancestor's portraits from much older times, the crows in the background and the black cat on her lap adding an aura of mystery to it. To an outside onlooker, she must look like a very serious, probably scary woman but if Bobbi was to be believed, she remembered her grandmother giggling like a schoolgirl as she told the story of that painting. She was a rather unconventional woman, rather prone to smiling and laughing a lot who just loved a good creepy painting to scare the kids on Halloween.

Fitz gave it a respectful glance as they walked past it, probably half expecting it to move or talk but he was too distracted by Jemma's hands to give it too much attention. 

Jemma pushed the door open and with a simple hand gesture, turned the bedside table lamps on. 

Fitz smiled as he turned to her. "So how are your powers?"

"Never better," she said with a secretive smile as she turned towards her bag on the bench at the end of the bed and made a swishing movement with her hand. She shivered in delight as she felt her ordinary bra and knickers vanish from under her clothes and be replaced by the lacy babydoll she'd been wanting to put to good use before her breasts wouldn't fit in it anymore. Not that Fitz would ever complain about that. 

Fitz frowned in slight confusion, unaware of what she'd just done, but quickly dismissed it as he wrapped his arms around her and pushed her towards the bed as Jemma closed and locked the door with a simple thought. Bobbi had said her powers would feel stronger for a few days after the ceremony before going back to normal. Along with the way Fitz was kissing her and already fumbling with the buttons of her blouse, it was exhilarating and she was planning on taking advantage of it. 

She let him take care of her blouse --she liked the feeling of his warm hands grazing her skin through the lace-- but she was too eager and unbuttoned his shirt with a swish of her hand.

"Jemma!" he squeaked as he pulled back slightly, the heat in his eyes contradicting the outraged tone of his voice. She grinned and pushed at his shoulders until he was flat on his back on the bed. She let her blouse fall down her shoulders and easily unzipped her skirt, leaving it all in a pile on the plush carpet at the end of the bed.

Fitz's eyes rove over her with such heat and reverence that she could practically feel it on her skin, making goosebump erupt all over. She'd thought Fitz would enjoy the way the sheer fabric highlighted her curves when she bought it but when he looked up at her like that, spread out on the bed and hers for the taking, she felt like a goddess.

"Jemma," he repeated, his voice a lot breathier this time. "D-did you wear this under your clothes all day?"

"No. I needed to make a point."

She climbed onto the bed, straddling his thighs just long enough to take care of his belt and zip then stood up again to pull his trousers along with his boxers down and off his legs. He watched her do it with growing hunger in his eyes but not moving to help her. He seemed to be completely under her spell and although she loved it when he touched her and always managed to awaken desire in her with his clever fingers, right now he was exactly how she wanted him. Completely hers.

Adding his clothes to the growing pile on the floor, she climbed onto the bed again, hovering over him on all fours. She bit her lip. He looked completely delicious. So much lovely pale skin for her to taste and she knew just where to begin. She bent forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, lingering only a second before pulling back. She smiled as he chased her lips but she had something else in mind.

She trailed to the side and pressed another kiss to the side of his neck, where she'd already left a mark, and then another and another, each one just as light and feather like and soon Fitz was squirming under her, his body tense with need and his hands hungry and possessive on her thighs and bum.

"Jem," he pleaded, the low tone of his voice going straight to her core.

She found his pulse point, wondering if the strength with which she could feel it had to do with her intensified powers or if his heart really did beat so strongly for her. She started kissing him there, softly at first and then more pressing until she couldn't help herself but bit the skin slightly. Fitz groaned and his skin covered in goosebumps so she sucked the skin for a moment, making him groan even louder before letting go and soothing the sting with her tongue.

"Bloody hell Jem," he let out, his voice, his hands and other parts of his body betraying how much he enjoyed this.

"All mine," she whispered against his lips.

She kissed him again, with more heat, enjoying the tangling of their tongues for a moment, before going down past his pulse point as she slowly lowered herself to straddle his hips again. She pressed kisses all over his chest, tracing lines between his freckles and only stopping when she found a sensitive spot. She pressed another sucking kiss there, moaning against his skin as he pressed his erection against her core.

It wasn't like her to be so possessive but Fitz didn't seem to mind at all so, really, who was she to fight against nature?

She focused on that sensitive spot for a moment, tasting the salt on his skin before finally moving down to kiss a line down his stomach. She could feel the faint outline of his abdominal muscles as his body tensed with every kiss and every flick of her tongue. His breathing became shallow when she reached his belly button and continued on her way down. She looked up at him then and met his eyes. They'd turned almost completely dark as he looked back at her, slack-jawed and his hands fisting the sheets since he couldn't hold onto her anymore.

His gaze shifted to his cock for a second, standing at attention only an inch from her lips. She grinned wolfishly. It was tempting indeed. Holding his gaze, she pressed another sucking kiss there and swirled her tongue around the head. She could practically feel him vibrating as he moaned, as if it came from deep inside him.

"All mine," she repeated and he let out a string of nonsensical words she thought meant he agreed with her statement.

She kissed her way down his length, teasing him with her lips and tongue, emboldened by how all of him reacted at her ministrations. She let go with one last hum against his skin and kissed the hipbone that never failed to drive her mad when it peeked from between his pyjama bottoms and that white t-shirt that looked ridiculously good on him.

"Jemma," he pleaded once more. She grinned against his skin as she started going down, planning on kissing his entire body before taking things further, but before she could move further, he'd sat up and managed to grab her around the waist. It was her turn to moan when he pressed her against his hard cock.

"I need you," he breathed against her lips.

"Really?" she asked, gyrating her hips and driving them both even crazier with lust.

"Yes. Always. Only you."

She whimpered as she crashed her lips to his. How did he always know exactly what she needed?

Fitz palmed her arse and together they lifted her hips before guiding her down on his length.

She gasped as their hips locked together. The first thrust was always delicious but this time it felt like an explosion, as if she'd been waiting for it for weeks and not just minutes. Pregnancy hormones were no fun most of the time but when they were, they were spectacular.

She started moving above him and soon they were both moaning in concert, electricity coursing from her body to his in an endless circle. At some point, she'd pushed him back down to lay flat on the mattress and she was holding his hand close to his face as she worked herself up and down his cock. His face was the picture of bliss as his eyes travelled from her face to where her breasts had escaped the after all too small prison of her lacy slip. He started meeting each of her movements with a thrust of his hips and it was enough to send her over the edge. Her orgasm took her breath away as it crashed over her, long and intense. Her vision whited out and her body continued moving, chasing her pleasure using muscle memory more than her brain to keep going. At some point, Fitz joined her, crying out his pleasure louder than she'd ever heard him.

Jemma laughed in pure joy and happiness and love. If it wasn't clear how completely hers Fitz was before, it most certainly was now.

Finally, Jemma moved off of him and rolled to lay on her back next to him, their breathing heavy in the otherwise quiet room. Fitz followed after her, kissing her lips then her neck and her chest, gently fluttering his lips over her sensitive breasts, making her skin sing with delight.

She lazily trailed her hand up into his hair. "Not at all opposed to _this_ ," she said, voice still low with lust. "But I think I'm going to need a moment to recover."

He laughed and pressed one last kiss before rolling to his back again.

"So that was...something, yeah?"

She turned to look at him. "You didn't mind the biting and the whole um..."

"Marking your territory?"

"Fitz!" she protested. "Don't say it like that!"

He burst out laughing. "Sorry but seriously, have I ever minded you taking control?"

"No but that was...different."

"Good different. And I've kind of missed having your mark on me so..."

Jemma felt her cheeks heat up as she looked down his torso. There were several bluish marks there, but at least only the one she'd made on his neck earlier would be visible with his clothes on.

"Right. Sorry about that," she said, not able to control the smile pulling at her lips.

"No you're not and neither am I."

Her smile widened. "No I'm not."

"Does it have something to do with the ceremony and your powers?"

"Kind of. It's just heightening already existing feelings and sensations because I'm more in-tuned to my body at the moment. I think that baby is very possessive."

"What? But I thought you couldn't connect to the baby!"

Jemma rolled her eyes in amusement at the look on his face.

"I can't, it was just a manner of speaking. It's just the hormones."

"Oh," Fitz let out, obviously a little disappointed.

"But it won't last more than a few days."

"Oh." Fitz reached blindly for her hand and started playing with her fingers. "And uh... how often do you have to perform this ceremony?"

Jemma laughed as she let her head fall on his shoulder.

"Just the one time I'm afraid. Unless we decide to have another baby."

"Hmmm. Have I told you I've always dreamt of having a large family?"

Jemma laughed but her chest felt warm all the same. All lust and jokes aside, Fitz had indeed told her he wanted a large family. It had been a little late to have that conversation given that she was already pregnant then but it turned out that they wanted the same things without even knowing it. Fitz had always wanted it and it felt like her getting pregnant hadn't even scared him for a second. Jemma, on the other hand, had never had a very definite idea about this, having children, making a family. That was until she met Fitz and he made it a certainty.

"You have and like I told you the last time, let's have this one to begin with."

He let out a soft laugh as he reached for her slightly swollen belly. It had only just started to show. "Yeah... I can't wait to meet our little witch."

It was hard to believe that in just six months, it would go from being just them, a sassy cat and a ghost to a whole family with a baby that was half Fitz and half her. Along with a bunch of mischievous kittens if Kira's appetite was anything to go by.

It was a little scary but with Fitz next to her the whole time, it promised to be a wonderfully exciting journey.


End file.
